Crow's Feet
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: What happened when Catherine looked in that mirror...


Crow's Feet

_Summary__: Always felt like this was a perfect Nick/Catherine moment; the moment when Catherine's looking into the mirror after the season 5 episode "Crow's Feet". Too bad the episode ended with Catherine looking into the mirror. Here's what I think that should've happend. Oneshot.  
__Spoilers: 5x04: Crow's Feet  
Note: Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm trying to make as less as possible! Please enjoy this and let me know what you think of it!_

Catherine stared at the refelction of herself in the mirror of the lockerroom. She wás becoming old. She sighed out loud. She thought about what doctor Tony Malaga said about Julie Stern and Renita Loakes; they wanted to turn back time. Now Catherine wished she could turn back time as well. She could almost slap herself when she realised she would probably consider getting something done when she had the money for it. "Don't let that doctor get to you." Catherine turned immidiately when she heard a familiar voice. It was Nick. She tried to laugh a little bit and said: "What are you talking about?" Nick smiled at her. "Don't play stupid with me. I know that what that doctor told you about crow's feet and everything bothers you. Don't let it get to you. You're gorgeous." Catherine smiled a little sad at him while Nick kept standing in the door opening. He knew what the doctor'd said bothered Catherine. It was completely unnecessary in his opinion...And in most other people's opinion as well. "Well, thanks Nicky, but as long as I'm convinced I'm not, you're not going to be able to convince me." Nick's eyes were trying to connect with hers, but Catherine couldn't handle that. She didn't want him to see how much it bothered her what the doctor told her. She closed the door of her locker with a loud bang and wanted to get away.

"Catherine, don't walk away." He closed the door before she had the chance to get away and Catherine sat down on the bench. She wasn't having a clue of why the doctor's comment was bothering her so much. She usually wasn't having any problems with herself d her body. "I don't know why I'm having such a hard time with his comment." Catherine suddenly said. "But it's true what he says; I am getting older. I am getting crow's feet in my face. And to be honest, it actually ís bothering me." Nick sat down next to her and placed his hand on her leg. "It's only bothering you know that someone made a comment about it." Catherine stopped talking. She knew Nick was right; if doctore Tony Malaga hadn't said a word about it, she probably wouldn't have noticed it for a long time. Nick continued. "And, he's a doctor. A doctor, a plastic surgeant. It's his job to tell people about what are, in his eyes, shortcomings on beauty. And, for what it's worth; I think you're beautiful." Catherine turned her face to face him and smiled to him. "You do know how to cheer me up a little bit, do you?" Nick smiled at her. "You're even more beautiful when you smile." Catherine gave him a friendly slap. "You slime!" The two smiled at each other and there was silence for a moment. Nick gave Catherine some inconspicuous looks. She wás gorgeous. She really, really was. He realised that it honestly bothered him when Catherine felt bad. He wanted her to feel good. He actually needed her to feel good. He realised it made him feel good when she felt good. Meanwhile, Catherine looked at her watch; it was time to start with their shift.

She stood up and said: "Nick... I think it's time to start our shifts." He stood up and smiled at her. "I think it is." The two were looking at each other, a little uncomfortable but at the same time comfortable enough the stay where they were for a while, when Catherine said: "Give me a hug. I need a hug." Nick smiled when he embraced Catherine. Her warm body made his feel a tiny little bit warmer and he smiled when he smelled Catherine's perfume. Without realising he did, he gently stroked Catherine's back. Catherine enjoyed being in Nick's arms. She felt safe, something she hadn't been feeling in a very long time. She felt his thumb stroking her back, and she enjoyed the feeling of a man's hand touching her. They gently broke their emrace but Nick kept holding Catherine a little bit. They looked in the other's eyes, and Catherine realised that she felt comfortable with Nick. She felt good. She actually felt like someone loved her. Their eyes connected and both knew something was going to happen. Both weren't thinking; they just did. They both moved their faces to each other, planning on kissing each other.

Someone opened the door of the lockerroom though with a bang, and Catherine and Nick quickly broke apart. It was Sara. "Ah, we were looking for you two. Grissom's handing out tonight's cases. Are you two coming or what?" Nick and Catherine nodded, both irritated with Sara interrupting them. Sara was obviously waiting for the two to follow her, and with antipathy, Nick and Catherine followed the woman. They were walking behind Sara, and Nick walked near Catherine and his hand brushed hers. Catherine smiled at him. She was sure that, after their shift, they would continue with what they wanted to do. Or at least be with each other for a long, long time.

_Note: This was it! Liked it, hated it? Let me know, please! x. __  
_


End file.
